


Timeless Traditions

by TheCaptinofSirius



Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCaptinofSirius/pseuds/TheCaptinofSirius
Summary: Time and time again, Tetsurou and Kenma found their way home.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 12 Days of OTP 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055543
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Timeless Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Haikyuu one shots for the 12 days of OTP~ I had a ton of fun making Kuroo and Kenma's parents, and I hope you all enjoy them too~

For almost his entire life, Kenma had spent the holidays with the Kuroo’s. Both of his parents had been only children, and by the time the Kuroo’s moved in next door, their parents had passed on.

The Kuroo holidays were always a little crazy. When they were children, the house had been full of grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. But like all things, as their families got families, and grandparents passed, and by the time Kuroo graduated high school, it was just the two families celebrating together.

So as Kenma followed his husband up an all too familiar, time-worn path, it was almost as if he as doing so from muscle memory. Inside this two story house were his parents. Tetsurou’s parents. Shiori, Tetsurou’s big sister, her husband, their two children.

Inside was home.

“Do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like our present?” 4 year old Kuroo Takeshi was asking Tetsurou as they walked behind him.

“Um, yeah! We picked it out, bud!” Kenma smiled at his husband’s playful tone, and when he caught the eye of their 7 year old daughter, Toshiko, he winked. She smiled back, squeezing his hand.

Kenma opened the door, letting out a happy sigh as the warm air hit his face.

“Mom, Dad, we’re here!” Tetsurou called out. Kenma rolled his eyes at his volume, slipping off his coat before helping Toshiko with hers.

“My favorite sons!” Kuroo Hiyori cried as she walked in to the entrance way, arms open wide for hugs. Behind her followed Kozume Honoka and Takahashi Shiori.

“Grandma, Grammy!” Takeshi beamed, wiggling out of his boots before running over to leap in to Hiyori’s arms. Toshiko followed after him, hugging Honoka.

“My baby brothers.” Shiori teased, hugging them tightly. Kenma and Tetsurou pulled back in surprise when they felt a baby bump, gaping at her with wide eyes.

“Number three?” Tetsurou asked. Shiori beamed as she nodded.

“Yup! Surprise!” She laughed. Kenma smiled at her happy expression. The last two holidays had been tough on her marriage, with her husband getting a temporary overseas promotion at the same time she got one locally. This baby was proof that things were on the mend.

“Let’s not celebrate in this area when we have an entire living room to catch up in.” Honoka said as she released Takeshi.

“Come on, kiddos, Kaori and Souma are trying to beat your Uncle Kazuma at Mario Kart. With your Papa’s training, you are sure to be able to take him down.” Shiori teased, offering them each a hand. The two children nodded, taking her hands and chatting as they headed towards the living room.

“Moms.” Tetsurou grinned as he hugged Honoka and Hiyori at the same time.

“Oh Tetsu, they are getting big again. Quit feeding them.” Hiyori scowled. When they were released, they turned their attention to Kenma with identical soft smiles.

  
“Hi Mom, hi Mama.” He greeted them softly, and unlike his husband, he hugged them individually.

“You must be sleeping well, sweetie. The bags under your eyes have gotten better.” Honoka tutted. Tetsurou wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulder, following after their mothers.

  
“Kids take a lot out of him. I’m sure when Takeshi is in school in a couple years, he’ll go back to his bad habits.” He said with an affectionate wink. Kenma rolled his eyes, poking his side. He smirked at the pained yelp that his husband released.

As Shiori had said, the other members of the Takahashi family were sitting in front of the TV, controllers in hand. 6 year old Souma sat next to his father, controller in hand. 15 year old Kaori actually looked like a teenager, Kenma noticed, and wasn’t that an alarming thought? Just 10 years ago she was the little flower girl at their wedding. But now she was sitting on the floor, hair pulled back in a messy bun, sweatpants on, and her phone in hand.

“She looks just like Shiori did.” Tetsurou echoed his thoughts. Kenma nodded, and together they sat down next to Shiori on the couch.

“How you doing, Tetsu, Kenma?” Kuroo Yushin asked from where he was playing a game of chess at the little gaming table they had against one wall. Kozume Ryuga sat across from him, frowning in concentration as he considered his next move.

“Pretty good, actually! Busy with the Olympics coming up this summer.” Tetsurou spoke for both of them. Kenma groaned at the thought, mentally preparing a long list of things that he would need for his set of Hinata athletes.

As if sensing his pain, his father looked up and offered him a quiet, but encouraging smile. He nodded his thanks before turning his attention to the game on the television.

After dinner and gift exchanges, they all spread out to their own corners of the house. Takeshi sat with Souma on the floor, playing with some of their new toys. Kaori was braiding Toshiko’s hair as they sat at the coffee table, Kaori gossiping about some of the things happening in her high school. Honoka and Hiyori took up their rocking chairs, knitting materials out as they began to finish up gloves they were making for everyone.

Kenma was curled up in Tetsurou’s lap at the dining room table with the rest of the adults, his handheld gaming console in his hands as he played the latest Legend of Zelda. Ryuga sat to their right, and Shiori sat to their left. Kazuma sat next to her, and then completing the circle was Yushin. They were all playing a variety of card games, this round being poker.

“So what do you want? A boy or a girl?” Tetsurou asked his sister, even as he sent a leering smirk at his brother in law in an attempt to bluff his way in to getting him to fold. As Kenma took note of his husband’s cards, he hoped for Kazuma’s sake he didn’t take the bluff.

“A healthy baby. I mean come on, I’m old! I’m 42 and pregnant and a working Mom.” She grumbled, sorting through her hand.

“You’re not old.” All of the men at the table chimed together.

“I want another girl.” Kazuma said, returning Tetsurou’s bluff with a wink that had his husband scowling. Kenma carefully hid his grin. The only person that ever really worked on were their gullible volleyball friends.

“She’s due in the summer?” Ryuga asked.

“Ugh, yeah, late June. I’ll be hot and miserable.” Shiori winced.

“Your mother did that with you too, baby girl.” Yushin said, patting her stomach.

“If my kids annoy me too much, I’m sending them to you, Tetsu.” She grumbled. Tetsurou laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Go ahead! I’ll be sure to spoil them before returning them into your loving arms.” He teased, wincing when Kenma elbowed him.

“Absolutely not. We don’t need any of our kids turning out like you.” He deadpanned, causing the table to burst in to laughter.

“I’m glad one of my brothers love me. This is why you’re my favorite, Kenma.” Shiori said, reaching over to pat his hand.

They all gave up cards as the clock neared midnight, and three out of the six of them yawned.

“Same arrangements as usual?” Tetsurou asked as Kenma climbed off of his lap.

“Yup.” Shiori and Yushin chimed.

Growing up, everyone crashed at their respective houses. However, as their families grew they had begun to spread out between the two.

Currently Tetsurou, Kenma and the boys would go over to the Kozume house. The boys would sleep in the guest room, and then they would sleep in Kenma’s room. The girls, Shiori and her husband would stay here, with the girls sleeping in Tetsurou’s room, and Shiori in her own.

As they wandered in to the living room, Kenma wasn’t surprised to find all of the children but Kaori asleep.

“I’ll stay and clean up.” Kenma offered.

“Me too.” Shiori said with a wink.

“Let me tuck Toshiko in real quick and then I’ll come back down for Takeshi.” Tetsurou said as he pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead before scooping up their daughter. Kazuma picked up Souma, sitting down in one of the arm chairs. Ryuga picked up Takeshi before joining his wife on the couch. Yushin had already retired for the night, but Hiyori, Shiori, and Kenma began to pack up all of the presents.

When Tetsurou came back downstairs, he grabbed the boys’ winter clothing and helped dress them.

“We put Souma’s things over at the house already.” Shiori commented as their husbands left. Kenma nodded, pushing the last of the things under the table. He rose to his feet before helping her stand.

He and his parents left soon after, passing Kazuma on the way over.

When Kenma crawled in to his childhood bed 15 minutes later it was to Tetsurou hissing in distaste as his cold skin made contact with his warm.

“You were not made for winter, kitten.” He grumbled, tucking him in to his arms. Kenma hummed in agreement, eagerly cuddling close.

Soon Tetsurou was asleep, and as he listened to the all too familiar sounds of his childhood home, from the way the heater rumbled, to the rattle of the wind against the roof, his father’s snoring down the hall, and Tetsurou’s even breathing, Kenma was lulled to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about yall, but KuroKen just gives me a "it's good to be home" vibe any time I write them.


End file.
